I believe
by Mommy Silver
Summary: Trowa goes missing, all believe he is dead. Or is he on a suicide mission?
1. No one who would ever love him again

**Story name**: I believe

**Rate:** T, maybe later M

* * *

**Chapter**:-1-No one who would ever love him again

* * *

As Heero turned the small car onto the driveway, his thoughts ran across his mind. With difficulty he managed to keep his tears behind his eyes. All this time… All this time his best friend had said nothing at all. He had kept his mouth shut, because it was his way. He never said what was wrong. He never spoke of his problems. Never spoke one word about his feelings at all. Trowa had been a very stoic pilot. And he was a very stoic Preventer. Trowa wasn't gone at all. But would Trowa ever be Trowa again? 

For years Trowa didn't spoke about his past. Not even one word about how he and the Heavy Arms met. Not one word about how he became Trowa. Only that he was Nanashi, a nameless kid that took the name Trowa Barton when the real Trowa Barton was murdered. It was a cover up. He was still nameless, at least that was how Trowa felt.

And nobody cried for nameless dead people. For they have had no families at all. For they have had no people who would ever mourn for them. For no one would care for them.

Maybe the hardest part was to leave Quatre. Both men have had a special bond with one and other. It was something like a brotherly love, but went further than brotherly love. Quatre could feel emotions of someone he cared about. It was Quatre who had sensed that there was something wrong, but he didn't understand.

Though Trowa had been afraid of it, he had a fascination for fire. When he could control it, like in welding, he felt save and master over it. When he couldn't control it, when someone else controlled it or something like a forest fire, he was scared to death. Like a deer seeing headlights of a car, he could stand there, frozen in place and would stay there if no one would ever pull him away from that place. As if no one could bring him back to his senses.

And no one had brought him back to his senses. Because there was no one who could do that at that moment, at that time, at that place.

'Heero!' the cheering voice of his kids and the smile of his wife cleared his head. Dark cloudes made place for sunshine and happiness. At least until Kimberly and Timothy were brought to bed at night. Than he would talk to Relena, and probably she would see him cry for the first time in his life. Probably he would cry for the first time in his life.

'You're home father!' Kimberly was his first daughter, and had almost the same appearance as her father. But she was as friendly and warm as her mother. Dark blonde, almost brown hair and eyes like the summer sky. She was pretty tall for her age, and smart. When he opened the door of the car, she stepped back and allowed him to step out of the vehicle, while his son Timothy didn't step back. The door smacked against his little nose and he rubbed it. 'Then you should step aside.' Grumbled Kimberly softly and pushed him.

Heero lowered himself so he could stare into the eyes of his daughter, 'No fighting in my house, remember? Apologize to your little brother.' He spoke to her and she did as he told her to do, reluctant though.

'So this is your house?' Relena came outside to meet her husband and smiled at him, 'I still believed it was my house?' she smiled teasingly at him and hugged him. He answered her hug and pulled her close, burying his face in her neck. Something must have happened today; she felt it in the way he reacted. 'I missed you,' he whispered in her ear, 'I needed you so much today…' could she even hear a little sob in his voice? Then he let her go and all made their way into the huge house where he and Relena had settled.

Timothy showed a drawing he had made. Proud he almost pushed into his father's face. 'Hello there; little rascal! How have you been today?' smiling and hiding behind that smile he petted his youngest child and only son on the head, 'watched over the girls today?' He nodded proudly, 'I did father! I did!' Heero always asked his son to watch over 'his' girls to make sure his son didn't feel rejected when he was away. It could be hard for a man to be around so many girls and women, when he was totally alone. But Heero had only one goal when he was around those women: that no one was unhappy.

It was normal that Lady Une, Mariemaia, Dorothy, Noin, Sally, Hilde Schbeiker and sometimes even Catherine Bloom came to the castle for meetings of the Preventers. It was easy because Relena was the vice foreign minister and a respected woman of the parliament. For a young woman raised in war she knew a lot and still she was very smart. But for warfare or keeping peace with different items than words she needed them. Relena didn't understand a bit about those machineries and weapons.

Next to the women it was also normal that the men regularly showed themselves at the castle. Zechs, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei. Strangely it was Wufei who had a special bond with Timothy. He loved the black-haired and onyx eyed young boy and Duo sometimes joked around that Wufei must have slept with Relena. Timothy was always around Wufei when he was in the house and he listened with adoration to the stories about dragons and knights and women to be rescued. Timothy adored the Chinese fairytales. And Heero had to admit for himself that he adored them as well…

Now next to his wife and kids, the castle was empty. The working chambers, the balconies, the gigantic rooms. They ate in the dining room, all four around a table which could contain 20 people. They sat together, while Kimberly chattered all the time and hardly ate, while Timothy ate all he could and asked if he was allowed to leave the table before everyone was finished. Relena smiled at him and said no. Than Heero started to threat that if he would do that again, he would inform Uncle Wufei about it. And that would mean no more karate practice anymore. In a second Timothy shut up and sat at the table, waiting until everyone was finished. When his father would slowly lower his knife and fork timothy wanted to leave. He knew he had to wait until his father had lowered his knife and fork on the plate, in the way etiquette described. Heero could tease his son for minutes and with a poker face enjoy his sons urge to leave the table. 'Stop teasing Timothy.'

'What!' He lowered his knife and fork and gazed with an innocent smile at his wife, 'what did I do?' Relena smiled a little bit and cleaned the table.

Though they had servants – no one could keep the castle clean all alone – Relena found it comfortable to do things herself. Only when she had guests, she hired a cook. Only one Heero had screened and checked and double checked and screened again. He wanted no one else. Only one Relena had tasted his food and drinks and cocktails. Heero had once hired a cook who couldn't cook at all. He had a good resume and clean history, but he couldn't cook at all. Since that day both screened, Heero for history and Relena for food and drinks.

As both did the dishes – Relena washed and Heero dried and put away immediately – Heero felt the pressure falling down on him again. The voices of his children had made him feel save and comfortable. But now, he felt alone. Relena wasn't allowed to know about the mission. But what had happened was something he just couldn't cope alone.

'What happened today at the office?' Relena asked him directly. She never knew that such a little question could have such a gigantic result. Heero's eyes changed, he felt emotions he couldn't describe. 'Trowa…' he mumbled softly and with a sob in his voice. The same she had heard outside. 'Trowa…' his hands begun to tremble and the plate shattered onto the floor in a million pieces. He couldn't wait until the kids were brought to bed. His tears wanted to overflow his eyes right now. There were simply too many and he lost the battle against the tears. Relena didn't care about the fragile china, she took his hands and held them within hers, 'what happened today at the office Heero?' she asked him with her soft gentle voice, 'What happened?' The warrior Heero wanted to take over from Heero the father, but he was too far gone for a battle between both his wills. 'Trowa went on a mission a few weeks ago…' he began when the tears had fallen to the ground, 'and he… he… Something happened back there, I wasn't informed about what it truly was. But he was found badly burned. 60 percent of his body is badly burned. He might not live… he might die before the end of the week…' Relena understood that she couldn't ask about the mission, but she could ask for Trowa. Carefully she hugged him and allowed him to cry. She didn't know for how long he cried, but when they both looked up, Timothy and Kimberly stood there and hugged their crying father. Don't cry father, their eyes told him, don't cry.

The evening went too fast for his feelings. Way too fast. Questions raised within his mind: what would everyone be doing right now? Would Quatre be with Trowa? Would Duo be with Hilde and Ayla? Would Wufei practice his martial arts under the ever watching eye of Sally? Would Noin be with Zechs? Would Mariemaia do her homework? Would Une help her with that? Would… There were just so many questions, no answers. Heero thought about Trowa, and the pain he would go through right now. Quatre would share his pain.

That night Heero couldn't sleep at all. He wouldn't even try anymore. To lie down and close your eyes so you can fall asleep. Half an hour later, he was still awake. From the balcony he gazed at the stars. Among the sparkles where light spots that didn't sparkle. Planets, he thought, according by the colors. And the silver spots that didn't sparkle were two of the five colony clusters. The wind played with his hair and the curtains of the master bedroom. The soft cool breeze cooled the warm summer night. Only the sounds of night told him he was still in this world and not in the next.

Suddenly the sound of the phone was all he heard. Relena had already answered it, but she gave it to him when he entered the master bedroom from the balcony. 'Yes...? yes… yes… no…. yes…' His voice became slower and lower and filled with emotions and tears, once more. When he finally finished the conversation and hung up, he sat on the bed, in tears. 'He died… he died just half an hour ago…' he answered the unspoken question of his wife, 'Quatre will contact the others…'

She touched his back and hugged him from behind, 'Shall we give him some moral support?' she asked. Heero touched her soft arms and reached for her warmth. He wanted to go to Quatre and help; he wanted to share his emotions with his sensitive friend. He wanted to show his love for his dead friend and his living friend. He wanted to bring Trowa back from the dead.

'Hello there.' Heero felt as if he could faint. Relena had done already. He felt her soft body slip away from his back, releasing him from her grasp and the weight that lay on the soft bed. 'Sorry to scare you…' The familiar voice belonged to someone familiar. 'I didn't mean to.' He said Heero and walked across the room to his friend. Though it was dark, Heero could see the large bang that covered one eye, the graceful stride and the slender body he had seen so often during the war and during his time as Preventer. 'Sorry to scare Relena.' If this was some sort of a joke, it was a sick one. Very sick joke, Heero thought.

Heero saw a soft smile in the dark, 'this is necessary, Heero. Important things are about to begin, or have already begun. I need to find out what their intentions are. I need to find out what is going on. Don't you remember? It was I who always infiltrated organizations. I did those things. Not you, not Quatre, not Duo and not Wufei.' He felt a pair of warm arms around his neck and a small kiss on his forehead, 'Take care of Quatre for me, will you? Tell him I love him. He may pretend that I have died this night, but he knows I'm still alive. He feels those things. He feels lights of lives die out. He even feels how they are born. Remember? He was the first who knew Relena was pregnant. Take care of him for me please?' When Trowa let him go, he felt a hard punch in his neck. Before he knew, the lights died out…

Trowa was the only one standing in the room now. Heero laid knock out on the bed, as well as Relena. She had fainted when she saw him. Sadly that he had to say goodbye to his sister forever Trowa left. No longer was he a Preventer. No longer was he alive. Une gave him a different name and a different identity. He was someone else now. He had become a criminal. And his friends had the license to kill him. And he would kill them. With cold blooded eyes he left the room the same way he entered it, by the balcony.

What would become of them now? The five young warriors lost themselves, thought Trowa, and we loose each other out of sight. We will end up killing each other, because the president chooses me for this suicide mission. He felt sorry for them, and certainly hoped that he wouldn't end up killing Quatre. He could still step out of it, but to protect his friends from harm was more important than this all. For five days he had lay in a bed, completely wrapped up in bandages. Quatre had cried as he was kept asleep. He didn't remember. And then he was declared dead. He couldn't even say goodbye from Quatre. Quatre would follow him to the end of the world. Heero understood. Heero wouldn't.

He left the land and walked over to his car, waiting on the side of the road. No one had seen him. Not even the surveillance cameras. He had avoided all contact, and now that he had died, his new life begun. More likely he would end up killing himself in the end of this life. And then no one would mourn for him. He has had no family. He has had no relatives. He has had no one who would love him ever again.

* * *

TBC perhaps? 

I'm not sure wheter I should continue this story or not... let me know what you think...


	2. Yeyeen Firenze Yeyeen

**Story name**: I believe

**Rate:** T, maybe later M

**Disclaimer**: If I did own GW or The Fast and the Furious (1-2 and 3) and Torque, I'd be rich. But I don't! 0.0'' cries

* * *

**Chapter**:-2- Yeyeen. Firenze Yeyeen.

* * *

He smiled softly as he waited for his new family to arrive. The industrial site was a perfect hide out for them. And he waited for hours. He was the most patient pilot of all. He could sit somewhere and wait. And wait, and wait and wait for an endless time until that something that was about to happen, would happen. 

From afar he could hear the roaring noise of the upgraded racecars. Loud noise and growling engines, tires that would scream high pitched when the cars stopped all of a sudden or start a race. Firenze didn't said he loved the scent of burning rubber, but he didn't hate it either. It gave him a sense of being home, at the mercenary's camp, when he was younger.

All of a sudden, headlights showed up in the distance. Maybe a few dozen of them, or more, he couldn't tell, since the headlights seemed to be changing place all the time. Firenze knew he had to stay hidden until it was time. At first, the cars of the drivers would appear the cars of the tourists and then the cars of the leader and his gang. Street racing was illegal, but it was a farce. The police hunted them for street racing, not for their true intentions. As long as the police hunted them, no one would stop them. When a Preventer would hunt them, they would be brought to a halt. And Firenze was the perfect man for the job.

He was disgusted due to his clothes. He wore leather and jeans and boots and skintight shirts. He felt awkward in those clothes. He had never worn such clothes. But it was up to the spy and the only one who could successfully infiltrate an organization, to become friends with the leader and find out what they were doing and why. For whom they were working and what their true intentions were.

---

The phone rung many times, before Relena could answer it. It was awkward to know that tomorrow was Trowa's funeral and that he was still alive. What if it was Quatre? Or Catherine? The poor woman sat still in her room and did nothing. It was as if she had died and not Trowa. Strange, she said to herself, what is going on here? We can't ask Lady Une about this, it would blow Trowa's cover. But we can't talk about it either. The others wouldn't understand and it would bring not only Trowa, but my family in danger as well. I have to think of my children. Both the kids were already asleep, peaceful, not aware of their mother's concern. Will there never be an end to these battles?

'Won't you ever answer the phone?' It was a soft familiar voice, of a woman who normally tried to oppose her. When she saw Relena, even Dorothy showed her respect.

'The maid let me in… Poor thing! You've been crying!' She took Relena's hands and squeezed them softly. 'Where is Heero when you need him?'

Relena sniffed softly, 'He is with Quatre, and Quatre won't let him go. Quatre is so afraid that… that…' Relena couldn't hold down anymore and before she knew it, she cried her heart out. Dorothy held her close to her, trying to end her sobbing. She hated one thing: tears.

Torn apart Relena couldn't tell Dorothy about this. What would happen to Trowa? What would happen to them? She would destroy his mission and therefore his life. And bring herself, her children, her husband, her family and friends in danger. Or would she tell?

Kimberly entered the salon. 'Mommy, why are you crying?' She carried her stuffed animal, a rabbit, as usual. Kimberly never left without the stuffed animal, and the world would be destroyed if she didn't have it at her side. Even when the toy went into the washing machine, she sat in front of the washing machine, gazed at the toy that was swirled around inside the machine. 'Why are you crying mommy?'

Relena dried her eyes quickly, she felt ashamed that her daughter saw her tears. 'Aunt Dorothy here told me a very sad story. It made me cry.' Her daughters look said she didn't believe it and she got Heero's stoic eyes suddenly. Dorothy, who never saw that look upon the face of the young girl, was left stunned.

'Kimberly… do you know what death is?'

The girl nodded. 'That's when you're not here anymore, but went to heaven.' She said to her mother proudly. Relena gave her daughter a hug and took her into her lap. The stuffed rabbit sat on Dorothy's lap.

'Someone you always loved to play with, Uncle Trowa, went to heaven.'

Kimberly didn't understand quite well. 'Will he never play with me anymore?' she said with a sad tone of voice, 'Will he never tell me stories again?'

Relena shook her head. 'He is with God now.'

Dorothy smiled softly. 'Did Uncle Trowa have a special place in your heart?' Kimberly nodded with tears in her eyes. 'Then you can see hem in your dreams. Dreams come from the heart, did you know?' Kimberly shook her head, she didn't know. She never wondered were dreams come from.

---

Later that day Kimberly and Timothy played outside while Relena and Dorothy had tea in the garden.

'I never knew…' Dorothy was shocked to hear the news and what happened last night. 'He… are you sure it was him?' She pored in tea in both empty cups and took two sugar for herself. Her eyes had widened in horror and she trembled. 'You have more authority than I have at the Preventers. You are one step lower in rank than Lady Une, can't you find out anything? I'm just a vice foreign minister, but you are second hand of Lady Une!'

Dorothy shook her head, 'Lady Une isn't even aware of this. She only knows that he died in hospital, due to burns. And neither did I until you told me about this all. A mission you said? I think I need to look this up higher.'

'Higher? Is there another organization that I am not aware off? Does Heero know about this?'

'Heero doesn't know about this.' Heero stepped in the garden. He had left Quatre at last, 'I thought we had an agreement.' The angry look at his face sent the shivers even over Dorothy's spine.

'I'm so sorry Heero…'

'Stop scaring your wife!' Dorothy threw a teacup towards him, which he caught. Some tea spilled over his hand and shoe.

'Quatre is asleep. Duo is with him now.' He took a chair and made himself some tea. 'I have to agree with you both, and something is going on.'

Dorothy saw his stoic look again, 'You're up to something.'

'Not just something. I plan to infiltrate the government. Something fishy is going on and I want to know what. Trowa never fucked up a mission.'

'Watch your language!' Relena said to him, and a second later: 'But you feel it too?'

Heero nodded. 'Trowa is even better than I am. He's always relaxed, calm, like nothing bothers him. I am aware of the fact that everything bothers him, Quatre and Catherine the most. He's… something is going on. Relena, can you…' Heero didn't know what to do. Never did a mission involve one of his friends or family.

Relena smiled softly, a plan was forming, slow and not yet visible, but it was forming, 'I'll see what I can do, I think a meeting with the president would be the best.'

'You learn quickly.' Heero gave her one of his rare smiles, and even made Dorothy happy when she spotted him smiling. _I need to get married soon,_ she thought.

---

Firenze smiled, satisfied. At least one hundred upgraded cars were there now. But he hadn't seen the cars of the leaders yet. It was probably classy to arrive late or something. Relena sometimes did because it was supposed to be classy. But when he thought about them, and his former family and friends, he heard more engines purring. Five pairs of headlights appeared on the horizon and quickly made their way towards the industrial sight. No sirens. Good, he didn't need the police tonight. When the five cars passed by, he waited ten more minutes before he took off in his own upgraded car. The engine purred softly when he drove the car from the small alley towards the group of racing-lovers, car owners and an even bigger share of fans. The longer they were there, the more fans arrived and gazed at the cars as if they were in a show room. In fact, this was just show, the racings hadn't even started yet. Loud roaring engines and polished cars and beautiful interiors en exteriors in the most delicate paintings and colors were shown. Hundreds of people walked by and talked to the owners, asked what kind of engines, colors or NOS-systems they had. This was Street Racing Heaven!

When Firenze got out of the car, men and women turned around to see the newest arrival. He was just as surprised as they were and before he knew it, he had his share of admirers. A dark tanned man dressed in sort of hip-hop clothing walked over.

'You new here boy?' He spoke as if he came from a ghetto. Firenze nodded and observed the man.

'And you?'

The dark tanned man laughed out loud and everybody laughed with him. Firenze did the same. 'I've been here for a couple of years, boy. I own da place.' Firenze didn't like the way he spoke, or the way he took a young woman from the crowd and held her close to his body.

'Never thought you owned my place Triage.' A bald man with arms and legs as thick as a tree, a chest as wide as an ox came towards them, 'Go back to your car Triage.' For a moment he gave the pale man a threatening glare, but the pale man wasn't about to give way. The dark tanned man finally nodded and left.

'Prye, Rinox Prye.' he said to Firenze and nodded to him. 'Your name?'

Firenze heard Rinox, probably short for rhino and ox. Damn, he wouldn't want to fight off this man. But Wirrenth was something he had never heard before.

He wanted to say Barton. Trowa Barton. But he didn't. 'Yeyeen. Firenze Yeyeen.' Rinox took a good look at him. One bang seemed to cover an eye, the other eye was stoic. Maybe he had lost one or something. For a racer he was pretty young, but not too young. Rinox always turned the youngsters down.

'And your age is?' Rinox asked him.

Firenze knew he was older due to his new ID, and said: '25.' The truth was, he was only 21 years old. He thought it might be the best way to answer his questions, unless he didn't like the tone of voice or the questions.

He let Rinox take a good look at his car, the man touched the exterior and some of the leather interior. Firenze knew that it wasn't about the exterior, which was streamlined and the roof was only 1.5 meter from the ground. The tires were designed from a special material; they weren't affected by snow, rain, heat or ice. A comforting idea was that the tires wouldn't wear out easily.

'Can you pop the hood?' Firenze nodded, and popped it when he sat down behind the wheel. Rinox took a good look at the shiny engine and other parts of the car. He turned around and yelled: 'Wirrenth!'

It was some sort of high pitched sound. But there was a young woman who reacted to that sound. 'What is it, Rinox?'

Although Rinox had the features of a bodybuilder, Firenze could see that they were siblings. She wasn't muscular, but well toned and slightly tanned. She was just a few inches smaller than her older brother and had long slim legs and arms. To Firenze it was obvious that she wasn't used to hard labor like her brother. She had a heart-shaped face, full lips and her upper lip had the shape of a hand bow. Half long cut hair that curled at the ends of every strain of hair and strange lavender colored eyes hidden by long eyelashes.

Her voice was soft and warm. 'Leave the car, if you please.' she said to Firenze, who followed her order. Then she sat down in the drivers seat and gazed at the internal computer of the car. Within seconds she worked her way into the computer and found out what the computer and the car could do.

'He can use this computer for racing. All he has to do is drive the car; the computer will do the rest. It even searches the best route!' she got out and addressed Firenze. 'Are you a thief?'

Firenze didn't know what to answer the girl.

'Answer her!' Rinox suddenly got aggressive.

'No…' Wirrenth said, 'this is not my work. But I would like to know how you or someone else designed it.' She was delighted with the fact that someone else could design such beautiful computers. Firenze was somewhat proud of himself, but didn't showed that to them. They might become his enemies after tonight.

Rinox smiled at him, 'Wirrenth likes you already!' the young woman got out of the car and stood beside it.

'Brother… Are those sirens?' She stared in the distance and alerted her brother.

'What the!' Rinox saw that someone familiar drove away in his car, and the same happened to Wirr. She tried to stop the familiar thief who drove away with her precious vehicle, but ended up the hood and tumbled over the car before she hit the ground again. Rinox watched in horror, he ran over and took his younger sister in his arms.

'Wirrenth! Wirrenth!' he cried and shook her.

Firenze was still his calm self. 'Not broken any bones?' he asked the pale man, 'lay her at the back seat of the car, and take the front seat.' He had already opened the doors. 'Well?'

Rinox hesitated for a second, than he got up and did as Firenze said. Before the doors were closed, Firenze had the engine started up; it purred like a kitten.

'Hold fast.' he exclaimed. Firenze engaged the NOS system before his vehicle had reached top speed. Within seconds he reached 150 kilometers an hour and counting. Already impressed by the skills of the car, Rinox hadn't even seen half. He didn't flee for the cops, he made his car spin uncontrollably like he had lost power over the wheel. Two cars hit the vehicle, but Firenze didn't surrender. Demolishing two other cars he made sure that the cops were way too busy taking care of their comrades and not worry about him. Now Rinox was totally impressed.

---

Terry was flabbergasted when he saw Rinox at the house. In someone else's car. This was a party crasher, for sure. Especially when he saw that Rinox carried his sister cupped in his arms to the house. Some people already fled the house, carefully avoiding the angry Rinox who made his way into the house.

'Terry!' he yelled, 'Where are you man!'

Carefully Terry showed himself.

'Who took her car?' He gazed over his shoulder and saw that Firenze stood behind him. 'You son of a bitch!'

Rinox swirled around on his feet and gave his precious cargo to Firenze, 'Alana, bring them to Wirrenth's room.' Alana waited a second, flabbergasted by the new developments. 'Alana!' Rinox voice could be compared to a bomb exploding. It was an explosion of sound. He saw that Firenze followed Alana up the stairs. Alana was a woman in her mid twenties, with thick brown hair and an almost golden skin. But Rinox didn't pay attention to his girl, his eyes were furious.

'You and me, outside… now.' Rinox growled angry, 'You took her car and tried to kill her!'

Firenze could hear the sounds of a fist fight outside the house.

'You should wait outside.' Alana tried to get rid of him, but he shook his head and stayed with Wirrenth.

Her room was sober, small and didn't contain much furniture. A closet with some clothes, a desk with papers, a book cabinet and a bed with night stand was the only furniture in her room. A lamp on the ceiling and one at the night stand were the only lights in the room. Her curtains were closed and the blinds were down. He didn't need a clock to know it was getting late at night. Normally he would be lying next to Quatre, and holding him close to his body. A sad feeling came over him. This was his first mission alone. He was a spy, but didn't know everything yet. He had to infiltrate in a street racing gang, and he did, for now. He had to find out why they were stealing so much electronics. Not DVD-players, or TVs, but electronics for the interior of MS and MD.

He got a soft smile on his lips when he saw that Wirrenth fought against the unconsciousness and finally opened her lavender colored eyes to gaze into his own emeralds. Alana was completely forgotten when she came back to clean up her boyfriend's sisters. Firenze stroked her face.

'You gave your brother and me the shivers when that car hit you.'

She didn't answer right away, but gazed into his emerald eyes, 'The police… did they catch my brother…?'

He could tell she suffered from a car accident. Firenze smiled. 'No. How else did you get into your bed?' Finally she stared into the room and recognized it as hers.

When she tried to sit up straight, he gently pushed her back into bed. 'You have a concussion, and you should lie down for at least twenty four hours. I've seen this before, so I know what to do.'

He smiled and took the bowl with water and dry clothes out of Alana's hands. She had become useless and left the room in anger. How dared he? But he had driven Rinox and Wirrenth here. It wasn't her right to get angry at a guest. He would leave soon. And then she would be mistress of the house again!

---

Firenze waited a minute to make sure she was asleep. Then he took out a small mobile phone with a vid-phone and small notebook with e-mail functions. In seconds he had written a message and sent it to the HQ.

---

Gayle smiled when she finally got his first message.

'The first day and he infiltrated already.' She smiled, satisfied, and sent the message to her superior. Before she did, she read the message one more time:

_Sir,_

_Infiltrated gang for at least one day. Don't know what will happen tomorrow. Saved leader's - Rinox Prye - sister Wirrenth Prye. Suspects nothing. Advice?_

_Firenze._

Man, that guy was handsome! To bad it was a suicide mission. To bad he didn't know that.

---

Firenze didn't need advice, only about one thing: autism.

* * *

TBC - for now... 

This was the only chappie which (hopefully)was similar to several scenes of The Fast and the Furious. Next chapters do contain racing scenes, MS, MD and more...


	3. And I don’t know the meaning of fear

**Story name**: I believe

**Rate:** T, maybe later M

**Disclaimer**: If I did own GW or The Fast and the Furious (1-2 and 3), Torque or Elfquest, I'd be rich. But I don't/cries/

**Warning:** this story contains Yaoi (3x4) het. and machinery.

Begun to wonder about the names? Here's something to help you out just in case:

_Quatre Rabarbe Winner aka Altaïr Vega_: Altaïr means _flying eagle_ in Arab, Vega means _falling eagle_ in the same language. Small description about how he feels with Trowa and without.

_Trowa Barton aka Firenze Yeyeen_: just needed some names…

**Nightfall gang:**

_Wirrenth Prye_: younger sister of Rinox, autistic, test pilot of the several systems that Timothy designed, computer designer. Name derived from an Elfquest character's soul name

_Rinox Prye_: Elder brother of Wirrenth, leader of the Nightfall Gang, names derived from rhinoceros and ox and an Elfquest's character's soul name

_Timothy Rome_: Engineer of Rinox' team, allergic to red colors in food; he gets hyperactive due to that. I just like the names

_Terry Damaster_: once second had of Rinox, now last in rank, read chappie 2 for explanations. Didn't know why I picked those names…

_Alane_: Rinox lady friend, name derived from a TV-show in the Netherlands, the girl of tomorrow

_Triage_: friend of Rinox and racing buddy. Often works solo. Don't know why I picked the name… It just sounded good.

* * *

**Chapter**:-3- And I don't know the meaning of fear

* * *

How many days had passed by he couldn't tell. He was awake, and Wufei guarded him. Like a sentinel he stood there, the presence of the Chinese warrior was enough for him, for now. Mist covered the enormous garden and made it a bit romantic. Wufei stood there, still and silent like a statue, surrounded by several imaginary foes. His muscular body, well toned and slightly tanned skin, his dark hair and his clothes made him look like a warrior of the ancient times. The forgotten times. The way he turned his head slightly gave Quatre a sign that Wufei knew were Quatre was, that he woke up from his sleep. But was he truly awake?

Silent he charged at his imaginary foes. The first was a surprise attack. His legs proved to be formidable weapons, strong and swift, he threw them in the thin air and defeated a foe. The second apparently charged by jumping forward to defeat him in the second he looked down upon the fallen foe. With his fists he defended himself and then he took out his dao. Graceful he danced with his foe until the foe fell to the ground, defeated as the first. Now the other foes waited for a second to charge. Wufei proved to be way stronger and dangerous. A dragon as Trowa had described him once. "He defends them he loves, and destroys those who dare to charge his loved ones." Quatre could still here Trowa's voice, as if he stood next to him, admiring at Wufei's formidable strength.

Suddenly Wufei stopped and turned around. Quatre thought he was an intruder and fled the garden. Only the curtains told him that someone stood in the door opening. Wufei placed back his dao and took it of. With the weapon in his hands, he made his way inside, his foes forgotten.

Inside the kitchen Quatre tried to act as normal as possible. He heard Wufei enter and place the dao on the kitchen table. Then he washed his hands and turned to Quatre, 'Hello there. Nice to see you awake finally.' Quatre turned his head away, his cereal forgotten. 'What is it?' Wufei smiled soft and tried to get his best friends attention, 'you can tell me.'

For a minute even Quatre was surprised, Wufei hardly smiled, even less than Trowa or Heero… Trowa… you kept your smiles only for me and Catherine. Poor Catherine… she is heartbroken due to his loss. But it was not his loss that worried him. It was something else.

The young man could feel everything alive around him. He could feel where someone was, the condition of that person. He could even "lock on" to a person he knew to find that person. It was a gift, that most of the times made him smile and made him happy, and sometimes made him sad. For instance, he had felt all of his family die, his father, and his sisters… due to the war. He had lost them all and he had felt their souls slip away into the void, where he could not follow them. It had made him crazy.

How could he tell him? What he had dreamt? What he had felt? What his heart knew? Could he? Wufei would say that it was due to the loss, that he wanted to believe he was still here. Wufei would say, Quatre needed some medication to relax and calm down. No. He wouldn't say one word about it. Not even a little pip squeaks. Then he spotted his cereals again, pored yoghurt on them and walked away to the living room.

_What are you hiding, my blonde friend? What is your secret?_ Wufei's eyes followed him until he lost him at the door to the kitchen. He knew that Quatre felt something. But was that due to the loss? Or was it for real? And Heero didn't act normal either. Even Dorothy and Relena held something secret for him. Maybe Duo knew something… or should he ask Duo about this? He had his own troubles because he had lost two dear lady friends. One of them was a young woman he loved. They had died due to the ZERO-system and he stated it was his own fault. The loss of Trowa brought back those emotions. _Whatever the secret is, you shouldn't bare it alone. Let me help you my friend… please…_

---

Duo woke up as usual, with a loud yawn and scratching his head. The room was empty, Hilde slept in another room. Both were friends, no lovers, who lived together. Sometimes they made love to each other, and most of the times they both just joked around. But the loss of Trowa had brought back emotions to Duo, Hilde didn't understand. The loss of his family and two young ladies he loved. Both were sisters, but that didn't mean he couldn't have fun with both of them together! Duo was a rascal and he would stay a rascal until the end of his days.

'Adodera…' he whispered to the darkness in his room, 'why did you kill yourself?' memories had flooded back into his mind the day Trowa had died. 'Sei…' he whispered again. The two young women had died before their time had come. They were supposed to get old and have lots and lots of children and grandchildren. They were supposed to find a husband and get married and live out their lives in peace. But Sei's mother and Adodera's captain, Mrs. L, didn't allow them. He remembered the woman. He remembered how he took her life when both her test pilots had died. The three of them had fun; he loved them both. So much, he was willing to die for them. He still was willing to die for them. Hilde didn't know, he liked her, but she wasn't of his interest. Friends though; not lovers.

The memories were sort of friendly in the beginning, but they ended up in nightmares. These nightmares got worse every night. Sometimes he woke up screaming and found Hilde at his side, in fear and tears. But more often he just lay still, like a young animal threatened by a predator. Tired due to his nightmares, he got out of bed and walked over to his closet and pulled out some clean clothes. Then he walked over to the bathroom, on the other end of the corridor. It would take a few hours before he got out, he would wash his hair today. 'Hope that Hilde already used it…' he mumbled to himself as he closed the door behind him.

---

He knew what to pack, what he needed. He had done what he had to do. As he walked from the bathroom with cherry dyed hair to his room he felt no longer Quatre Rabarbe Winner. It was for real now. His heart had spoken and took over his mind. His heart was no longer lost in the dark, he felt alive, very much alive. With the colored hair he had to take care of his eyelashes and brows as well, or else he would be a ridiculous clown. Clown… that one word released so many emotions inside him, that he had to fight back his tears and shut his emotions out. All he was focused at was Trowa. Trowa Barton, his beloved clown. Without knowledge of guns – he had always used the weaponry people gave him – it was a hard time to pick out the right weapons. And the right ammunition, what to pick for those guns? Most of the time people gave him guns, ready for use. Carefully he studied Trowa's closed. No one had ever bothered to empty the oak wood closet. Not even Trowa's beloved sister Catherine. Sometimes she would drop by for a quick chatter. But she and Wufei couldn't get along very well. Maybe it was something of the past. Trowa's past… Quatre didn't care about the past anymore. He knew what he felt; he knew what his heart told him. Never was that feeling so strong, so powerful. He couldn't ignore it. By daylight and starlight, it was there, right in his heart. And it wouldn't go away.

He noticed small daggers and knifes, several guns and rivals, but what to use? What to pack? What to handle? He couldn't clean the weaponry like Trowa did. He was a bit clumsy at it. Sometimes he forgot parts, or where to put them. Quatre wasn't a man of war; he was a man of peace. But now he had to go to war, just for his love, to find him, to bring him back to life. Somehow he chooses a few guns and tried to match them with bullets… it was like cooking for him. Maybe a few knifes? But he lacked the strength to yield them. Trowa was better… Trowa was better in everything. So good, he died. Why did they take him away from him? Why did they?

Wufei was surprised. Quatre never skipped a meal, not even when he didn't want to eat. "Three meals a day is important." Quatre always said to Duo, who hardly ate a bit. What's going on up there, Quatre, tell me… Wufei thought by himself and decided to wait a few more minutes.

No longer was he Quatre Rabarbe Winner, but Altaïr Vega. Both names were Arabic and meant: flying eagle, falling eagle. It was how he felt, once in flight, now falling. And there was no ground beneath him. No one would catch him and no ground to land on.

Now he had to get passed Wufei. The ever watching Wufei, who always made sure people were safe and secured. Wufei had this strange gift to feel when people were unhappy or discomfort. Maybe that he had the same gift as Quatre, but that was irrelevant to him. The time he spent in the kitchen preparing the dinner was enough for Quatre to escape. The small backpack on his back and the car keys in his hand, he made his way silently downstairs and left the house. Altair stood outside. Time has come, time to die.

---

Surprised he walked over to the man who got punched a few nights before. He wondered why and how come, but a grim look on the man's face was enough to turn around and left by the same way he walked in. Firenze didn't want an argument or a punch in his own face. 'You tried to reason with him?' Rinox asked when he saw the new man, 'You shouldn't. He was second man, but since his cowardly escape and attempt to hit my sister, he became last in rank now.' Both man walked over to the garage.

There was a small shop next to the garage, were goods and parts for cars and NOS-cars were sold for large prices. The garage contained several cars and motorcycles which needed to be repaired and tuned up with NOS-systems and computers. Firenze was amazed by the beautiful technology and marvelous cars and motorcycles. 'Besides, why did you save me and my sister?' Rinox wondered when he entered the garage and walked underneath several bridges to the shop in the front of the garage.

Firenze tried to look as natural as he could, 'Because I was taught in my younger years to leave no one behind.' That shook Rinox awake, was this guy a military man? A minute later he didn't hear a friend call his name from the design room of the garage. It sounded quite hyperactive and the person babbled something, Firenze couldn't understand. 'Someone's calling for you.' Firenze said and walked over to the small room. A young man, perhaps Firenze' age, popped out of the room and begun speaking fast en waved his hands, jumping up and down and Firenze wondered how someone could get so active. Both Firenze and Rinox didn't understand one word he said.

'You on red colors again?' Rinox pointed at the candy jar filled with red colored candy at the young man's desk. He kept so active and active and active and active that Rinox had to drag the young man back into the small room and locked him up in there, without the candy jar.

'Eh man! You can't do this to me!' the man yelled and he banged at the door.

Rinox smiled, 'Oh yes I can!' and he walked off with the candy jar, and 'Want some?' he asked Firenze.

Firenze didn't know what to think of this. 'He's on red colors again. It affects his thinking, his brain. He get's attention disorders. Not as bad as ADD, but something like that. Perhaps it was a gift from Terry, since Timothy doesn't know yet.' He heard the explanation from Rinox, but he was focused on someone else, Terry just walked over through the garage to Rinox. And by the looks of his face, he wasn't about to hug Rinox.

For years he had been second man in command, right hand of Rinox. In one night demoted to nothing, a beginner, a punk. This angered him, made him furious. Now he was a nothing, a little boy who wouldn't be accepted by anyone. Since his car wasn't paid of yet, he had to give that one back to Rinox as well and wait till he had enough money to pay the last bills. Due to his demotion, money wouldn't come easy now. Not many people would place a bet on someone who was demoted by one of the most powerful gang leaders in town.

Firenze saw the knife and without hesitation, he kicked the man in the stomach and than to the head. Terry didn't even know he had fallen to the ground, what happened was a whirlwind. Even Rinox had to admit he was as stunned as Terry was. Within seconds Firenze had calmed down and handed over the knife to Rinox. 'Where on Earth did you learn that?' he wanted to know and tried to remember what Firenze had done. Firenze just raised his shoulders, 'my business.'

'Well, it is my business as well. Since Wirrenth woke up this morning, she asked me several times to take you into my team for racing. I don't have to doubt your driving skills anymore, but your speed in racing is questionable. I haven't seen you yet. Do you wish to race on my account?' Rinox smiled and kicked Terry knock-out when the man tried to get up. It seemed just normal for the man; it was how he ruled his kingdom. Firenze seemed as if he had to give it a second thought. Did he? Should he? Would he?

'Please, let me think it over for a night…' he asked politely, 'I don't want to stumble into something and never be able to get out.' What he truly meant was: show me your people and your organization. Rinox got the message and smiled.

'Well than… I'm boss, boss of everything. People come to me for information, for goods, parts, to build the parts in the cars, everything. This is a normal garage,' Firenze could tell that, 'we built in NOS-Systems and my sister is test pilot of the HOS-system. That works with helium. The purple Lamborghini right there is hers.' He pointed at the Lamborghini Murcielago LP640. It was a fancy car, with an even fancier spray painting. Rinox continued, 'the green Ducati motorcycle and the yellow 2005 Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren are mine. Terry has from now on hired his car, since it isn't paid off yet. It is the black Lamborghini Murcielago. Timothy over there isn't a pilot, but since he works for me and developed the HOS-system he owns the Volvo 2004.5 S240 over there.' The cars were fancy and most of them pimped. Wirrenth's car wasn't, the system needed to be tested to the limit and it was already worse enough for Rinox that his sister volunteered to do the testing. All he could do was keep stuff like DVD-players and screens out.

'A HOS-system? I've never heard of that.' Firenze wondered what the car would look like, and he was about to find out. It was a normal car outside and inside, except for a laptop at the dashboard and that the driver's seat looked just like a Gundam cockpit. It had everything a car had, but to Firenze it was more like a MS or a Gundam. That was probably due to the technology inside the car and the fact that the driver was called a pilot. 'Speak of the devil,' he heard Rinox whisper, and when he looked over his shoulder, Wirrenth came in the garage. Both siblings hugged and she accepted Rinox' playful teasing.

These were the moments that he truly missed Quatre. No! He had to wipe Quatre out of his mind. Quatre didn't exist anymore, now that he had become Firenze Yeyeen. Quatre was someone he never met before and would never meet either! His love for him didn't matter anymore, there was never and will never be a Quatre. He had to struggle to push back Trowa. He had to ignore Trowa. But he couldn't.

'Why are you crying?' Wirrenth asked him when she saw a tear. Firenze shook his head, 'Sorry,' he mumbled, now he had to come up with a story… and he hadn't made one up yet. He never studied one! Dumb-ass he yelled at himself. 'My love died a few months ago in a car crash… no racing, just a car crash down town LA. Since her funeral I'm wandering all over the US. Can't find my peace somewhere…' Wirrenth became sad, 'Than stay for some time, and try to calm down.' She hugged him, 'That's the least we owe you for saving our lives and freedom.'

Firenze wiped away the tear, 'thanks.' He didn't know what to say. They didn't know what they were doing with him in their midst. The government would kill them all.

'Ow! When will you restart the tests races, dear brother?' Wirrenth wanted to know. She demanded to know. This surprised Firenze. First she was as stupid enough to step in front of a moving vehicle. Now she was stupid enough to ignore her concussion and drive. What was going on here? Was she suicidal? And he smiled over it! The man was crazy!

'Not yet, Little Wirrenth, not yet.' With a sad expression she left the garage when he ordered her to go. 'She is reckless.' Firenze mumbled softly. Rinox nodded, 'She is autistic. If you work with her and cars, she will react to you. If she isn't near cars, you can't reach her that well. It was worse when she was younger. Due to her neurological illness she couldn't do university. And she is very reckless. She doesn't know the meaning of fear. It just doesn't hit her. That's why she's driving this car.'

'And you protect her with your life?' Firenze wanted to know. He needed more information about autistic people, and fast!

Rinox nodded, 'yes. If you ever hurt her feelings, I will break your neck.'

* * *

TBC

Please R&R, please?


	4. We want to know something

**Name**: I believe

**Rate:** T, maybe later M

**Disclaimer**: If I did own GW or The Fast and the Furious, I'd be rich. But I don't! cries

Note: this story takes place after GW-EW and Preventer 5. I've taken in some characters from other GW novels and side stories. You can find these characters in the encyclopedia of _Wikipedia: _www. Wikipedia. Org.

Insert in the search engine "_After Colony list of characters_" and you will find them. Two novels haven't been officially recognized by the officials of Gundam Wing, but I will use them. These are "_Tiel's Impulse_" and "_A Scythe in My Right Hand, You in My Left_"

---

**Chapter**:-4- We want to know something

---

Wufei was glad that the garden lay in the south. Most hours' sun and most beautiful garden he had ever seen. From the kitchen window it was marvelous to see. The bright variety of colors: yellow, blue, green, pink, purple, red and white. Yes, even the butterflies and birds were nice to see. He loved to study them, how they acted and reacted to one and other. The grass and the trees waved along with the wind, the flowers held up their heads high to catch the sunbeams. No matter how long he stared at the garden, he never had enough of it. As he opened the kitchen windows, he smelled the flowers, trees and grass. The senses drifted in along with the wind inside the house. The warm senses made him drowsy and sleepy. He never heard the door close behind someone, whose intentions were to never come home again.

Wufei waited a half an hour in the country kitchen, sleepy by the garden senses. The stove kept his carefully prepared meal warm. It mixed with the senses of flowers and trees and his tummy begun rumbling. Poor Quatre, he's probably still sobbing over Trowa… he thought to himself, 'Quatre?' he wandered over to the stairs, 'Quatre? You coming down for dinner?' for a few seconds he waited, 'Quatre?' A strange feeling came over him, which he needed to go upstairs, to Quatre's room. That he needed to open the door and look inside it. 'Quatre?' he asked to the closed door and opened it when he didn't got any response.

He was shocked to see that the room wasn't tidied, while Quatre was as clean as a maid. And even more that Quatre wasn't inside the room. Everything lay on the floor, clothes, pillows, shoes, books, guns and ammunition, knifes… It was a true mess. This sight, it gave him the confirmation that Quatre was gone, perhaps for several hours by now. For a minute or two he was flabbergasted, why would Quatre leave? What made him leave? He would probably never understand the motivations of his blonde friend. But a second later the Gundampilot took over How far away could he be? What kind of transportation did he have? If he had a car, how far would he be, or on foot, how far would he be? Where would he go? What did he want to obtain or reach? What would his destiny be?

All these questions ran across the pilot's mind. Wufei didn't understand Quatre's motivation to leave so sudden, but it was better to find any tracks than to sit and figure out what he might have thought. He run down the stairs and checked the cabinet where they put their keys in. Quatre had left with Trowa's car and the house keys. Good, but also not good. Trowa had taught Quatre how to race in that car… He had to inform his friends right away. Duo would probably go berserk and Heero would stay as calm as usual.

---

Timothy ran downstairs from his toy room where he used to play with action figures and cars to the ringing phone in the living room. Though he was small and not that fast, he managed to get to the phone before the person on the other side of the line hung up. 'Timothy?' he said when he picked up the horn.

'excuse me?'

'Uncle Wufei!' he yelled into the horn when he recognized the voice of Wufei, 'You gonna tell me story?' His English was still lousy, but normal for a kid his age and did his best to learn better.

'no, I'm afraid not Timothy, but I need to speak to your mother or your father. Please?'

'They're not here,' Timothy answered sadly and tried to remember were his sister Kimberley could be. 'Kimberley is at her room…' he wondered out loud and yelled: 'Kimberley! Uncle Wufei is on the phone!'

Wufei had to hold the horn away from his ear, or else he would be deaf due to Timothy's yell. A few seconds later he heard that Kimberley came down the stairs and took over the horn, 'get away, you moron!'

'No scolding at your little brother.' Wufei spoke to her, 'Or else I will tell your mother.' But Wufei laughed in silence, he loved their brother/sister relation.

'Sorry Uncle Wufei…' She said politely to him, she meant shit about it.

'Please take a note.' How to tell these kids that Uncle Quatre is missing? They could search for him, but two young kids on the streets… They were not even his age when he started the fight for independence. 'Desert prince is missing, find dragon at cavern.' He said to the girl and heard how she repeated the message. 'Tell your father or you mother, or both, but don't mention it to someone else!' he hung up and left.

---

Kimberley stared at the message and didn't understand a word what Wufei had said to her. Neither did timothy. 'Mom and Dad know what it means.' She said and left to go play with her friends again. So did Timothy.

---

It was best not to find any tracks, he suddenly thought. The best way to track a person down was with money. Wherever Quatre would go, Wufei could find him due to his account and his money. Quatre always wanted the best hotels, the best food, the best of everything, and if he could share it with his friends, he would do so. That was Quatre.

'You're early this day Wufei.' His shift would start at 18:00 hours, but it was only 14:00 hours yet. Four hours early.

'There are still some things I have to do.' he told Noin and left for his office. In there, he started his computer and begun his search for Quatre.

---

With pain in her heart she left the small room inside the church. The coffin had been closed. Like Duo's heart. His eyes weren't so lively anymore. The fire had died out. Somehow he feared death. He wanted his loves to live out their lives in peace. He wanted them to live the life he didn't had. He never had. And now his friend Trowa had died. When the door closed behind his wife, he was completely alone with his friend. The many flowers and statues of holy figures were sad witnesses of his presence.

Duo wanted to scream, to cry, to yell and change his own life for that of Trowa. Why did he die? Why did he leave? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? WHY? Tears fall in silence; only the holy statues were whiteness of his grieve.

For years he had seen death, and it had become a part of him. The deaths of his relatives, his loves, his friends, his comrades and his enemies were somehow sacred to him. He treasured them all within his heart. A sign of that treasure was his long, thick braid. For years he had seen holy figures, the Sacred Madonna, Jesus the Christ, Joseph the Carpenter, they were part of his life. Just like Sister Helen,

A tear escaped his eye, and another one, and another one… until they came like a flood. He cried in silence and slammed his fists in the wood of the coffin. His fists ran down upon the oak wooden coffin. The hollow bangs echoed through the small room. A final hit and tears that fall upon the coffin were the last before he left. His believe was shattered. His faith was shattered. More he felt like that he had to cling on to life, cling on to those he loved and cared about. He wanted to protect them so much, he forgot himself.

Just when he wanted to touch the door knob, it hit him… the coffin sounded hollow. He never saw Trowa's dead body. Not that he wanted to see that. But… Was Trowa really dead? Was he truly gone? Hollow… coffins never sounded hollow unless there was no one in there; unless the coffin was empty.

He let go of the door knob and walked over to the coffin. Duo wanted to open the coffin, to see if Trowa was inside, to calm his nerves. The coffin was already sealed, with no way to open it. No matter how he tried and pulled, all he did was breaking his nails and hurt his hands. 'There must be a better way,' he muttered to himself, took out his ever loaded gun and shot the seals of the coffin. With two loud bangs and it was over.

He opened the door and found only the silk inside of the coffin. And thin air. Trowa wasn't even inside the coffin. Not even a body.

'What the? Duo!' Hilde came bursting in followed by the owner of the church. Both were screaming at him, until the owner saw the empty coffin. He cried and ran away as quickly as possible. Hilde stared at him. His eyes were furious, blazing with a rage she had never seen before, and immediately wished she had never to see that rage again. 'How did you know?' she whispered softly, eyes wide in terror.

'It sounded hollow.'

---

Quatre's account was gone. For a couple of hours he searched for his best friends account, but it was just gone. Quatre Rabarbe Winner was gone. Missing without a trace. But it needs a Gundam pilot to find a missing Gundam pilot. But when he searched the hotels in town, there were no young men of his description. Wufei was flabbergasted. How could this happen! He was the top Preventer there was. Lady Une was nothing compared to him and yet he wanted to work in the field. He could find everything, from a book in the library to clues in the field to hidden or missing objects and persons. But right now, when he needed to find Quatre, he couldn't find his best friend. He smashed his fists into the desk and gave a raw cry. Angry and frustrated he left the office for a cup of coffee, when he encountered Noin.

'Hard time?' The woman begun, 'how are you doing anyway?'

Wufei grunted something, but understood that she just tried her best to cheer him up, 'Yeah, hard time indeed.'

'Tell me.' She said to him and smiled, 'take the triple espresso.' Both were happy with the coffee and went back to his office. When the door was closed, Noin sat at his desk. 'Before you start, I want you to scoop something out. Find Trowa's file.'

Wufei raised his eyebrows, 'you can't find a file? He's here at the net.' He typed in the name of his friend, found his file but couldn't open it. 'Access denied?' Noin smiled softly and stood up, 'Good, than I am not the only one.'

'What do you mean by that?'

She sighed, 'Zechs is already two days trying to open that file, he tried all sorts of programs and codes but nothing works. He gets frustrated. And I wondered if you could do it.'

'Heero can do that.'

'Heero can do that?'

'Do I hear an echo in here?'

Noin smiled, Wufei's office seemed very simple, but he was complicated. She never thought of Heero. Zechs didn't either. But Wufei did. Behind the simple office, lay a complicated man.

---

When he got out of the car, two young children stood in front of him crying: 'daddydaddydaddydaddydaddydaddydaddydaddydaddydaddydaddydaddydaddydaddy.'

'Sounds like we're going to the MacDonald's…' Relena sighed, 'You didn't promise them?' she smacked the door of the car and walked over to her honeys, 'Hey there cuties!'

Kimberley hugged her mother, 'hi mom!' and walked over to her dad, 'the desert prince is missing. That's what I need to tell you. Uncle Wufei said I had to.'

'And the dragon is at the cavern.' Timothy said right behind her.

'I wanted to say that!' She smacked her little brother at the head.

'You bitch!' Timothy scolded right back at her.

'Watch your language! And no fighting in my house!' Heero roared at his kids. Than he sat at their eye level, 'scolding and hitting is naughty, it hurts other people. If you do that again, you will do the dishes tonight.' But he wouldn't dine with them. He needed to find the dragon. Relena understood he had to leave and kissed him goodbye, 'When are you home again?'

'I don't know…' he whispered and hugged his children goodbye, 'you watch over the girls, big boy?' Timothy was proud; his father gave him the task of the man in the house. But the little sister would overrule his authority ASAP. Then he got into the car again and drove off to find the dragon in his cavern.

---

Noin stretched herself when Wufei tried for the one billionth times to crack the code. This was truly boring. What was it with man and not giving up? On the other hand, this young man belonged to a group of five who refused to give in. Give up didn't appear in his dictionary. She sat in one of the more comfortable chairs in the small office. White walls, white furniture, white chairs, everything in his office was white. Wasn't he ever going to get boring due to the colorless style of the office? Thank heaven that the plants were still green!

'Head desk…' he muttered after the latest attempt and smacked his head into the desk. 'Ouch.'

For a second she stared at him, 'that's gonna be a nasty bump.' Noin said and touched the bruised spot on his forehead. 'Let me kiss it better for you.' Before he could struggle, she kissed his forehead.

'Hope I'm not interrupting something…' Heero came in, a soft smile upon his lips. Noin jumped up and flushed. 'I just kissed his forehead better!'

'Try that even louder and they hear you at the corridors.' Heero smiled as he closed the door, 'what is it Wufei?' Noin was still flushing bright red, like a tomato.

'Quatre is missing.' Wufei just burst in and the expression on his face gave even Heero the shivers.

'Quatre is missing, while his is in this state of mind? That's…'

'Ah come on Heero! Even I can see that you are a lousy actor!' Noin scolded at him, 'What's going on here!'

Now it was Heero's time to flush bright red like a tomato, 'Not much…' he stumbled, 'promised not to tell.'

'Something with the lady?' Wufei asked slightly, 'or something else.'

'You wanted to know something,' he tried to change the subject, 'what is it?'

With a glance Wufei turned the subject and gave him the information he needed. Heero nodded and tried his best to crack the code. After several attempts, he gave up. 'Sorry…'

'Only one person has the power to lock this file.' Wufei muttered, 'Lady Une.' Heero was not surprised at all, alright, when was he surprised at all! Hardly ever. Noin knew that Lady Une had such power, but she wanted to look in the file herself. Just like Zechs and Wufei wanted. 'Mind if we go see her?' Wufei asked Heero, aware of the fact that Heero hid more than trouble with the lady.

---

Lady Une stood with her face to the window, 'good thing you came,' she said softly when they were all present in her office. 'Good thing.'

'We want to know something. Why is Trowa's dossier a secret to us?'

For what seemed minutes, the tall woman remained silent. When she turned around, she sighed and sat behind her desk. 'I must tell you, that what happened without my knowledge and without my permission.' Another sigh escaped her lips, 'I'm not going to hide anymore, for the life of Trowa Barton is in great danger.' She paused before she continued and allowed her guests to find seats. 'The president is afraid that the Preventers can't withstand the new threats of this coming era. Therefore he ordered one of my top Preventers to go and find out what might come. Trowa investigated. He found out that parts were stolen by a group of street racers. Those parts are needed for the interior of MS. Trowa didn't find out whether the parts were needed for one or numerous MS.'

---

The small restaurant was not what Quatre was used to. It lay in the middle of fucking nothing. There was poverty and the dirt everywhere in the small restaurant. He already hated the bad food and the lousy coffee. And the waitress was a true bitch. When he didn't tip her enough, she growled at him and smacked the coffee almost in his face. He wanted to take a stand, but did nothing. 'Is that the powerful Quatre Rabarbe winner?' A familiar voice came from behind him.

He never took his eyes of his coffee, 'No, I'm afraid I'm not.'

'Ow, to bad… I hoped he would be. Mind if I drink some coffee with you?' the woman asked him and sat behind him, 'Two coffee please.'

The waitress grunted again and pored in some more coffee.

'Good thing you're not drinking alcohol.'

'You know me, allergic reactions.'

'So you are him?' But instead of giving more response, he could kill himself for the first stupid response. He didn't know he was so stupid. 'Doesn't matter. You want to find him, do you? It's obvious. You wouldn't do this, if he wasn't alive. Your sixth sense…' she said to him and smiled.

'I believe… I believe he is still alive. And what is your part in this Dorothy?'

'I know why this happened. I know the true reasons.' In the mean time she ordered tequila, 'but I want to live a little bit longer, before you start killing me.' Smiling she drunk the tequila, paid and left.

Startled Quatre paid as well and followed her.

----

TBC

R&R Please?


	5. To much love is deadly

**Name**: I believe

**Rate:** T, maybe later M

**Disclaimer**: If I did own GW or The Fast and the Furious, I'd be rich. But I don't/cries/

---

**Chapter**:-5- To much love is deadly

---

A life meant everything.

A soul meant everything.

When the light of a star died out, so he was taught, a child was born into this world, this world of hardship and endorsement.

This world was without love. If he was truly gone, would he be a little star by now? Would he become a new small light in the endless sea of stars? How would he recognize him?

No, he wasn't gone. He was still here. And so was his love. He knew. His heart, that special feeling he had when he tried to find someone or wanted to know if someone was alive or when he wanted to find out what someone truly wanted. That feeling was there. And how closer he came to the city of Phoenix Arizona, the more he felt it. Trowa was there!

'I think it's better if we stop and rest here.' Dorothy pointed towards a small motel down the road with a gas station and a restaurant. First Altair didn't want to go. But when he saw the bored and tired expression on his traveling companion he pulled over. Besides, how was he going to find Trowa on an empty stomach and without sleep?

Grunting to himself he pulled over and parked the small Volvo on the park-a-lot. Still grunting and angry he slammed and locked the doors and went to the reception of the motel. An older man stared at him, 'Mostly we get older people, or truckers,' he said, 'but you must be new here or lost.'

'A room for two.' Quatre grunted and took out his wallet, 'How much?'

The man with grey hair and grey eyes stared at him. He was quite taller than the young man before him, and a lot older. But he snarled in a way at him, that only hurt people could do. Poor guy he thought, what have you been through? His expression, his attitude, his appearance, everything showed the man that this young man was hurt. Nevertheless he gave the young man the key. Quatre left the reception at once and searched the small cabin. Dorothy followed right behind him and didn't dare to say a word. She would eat alone tonight. When Quatre was pissed, he wasn't pleasant traveling company.

---

Were to start? He had always relied on others for information. Yes, he had searched as well, and he had found on his own. But most of the time people gave him information. He didn't have a nose for information like Trowa did. Or the same determination Heero had. He didn't have the same spirit like Duo who never gave up. Nor did he have Wufei's way of persuading someone. Wufei had become peaceful after the war. He could let go of Treize and had become a friend of Lady Une.

What had he done? It was as if he came to his senses, right here, in this room. He had left everyone he ever loved! The walls came towards him and he pushed and pushed and pushed, but he was pushed towards the centre of the room. That room became smaller by the minute. Everything came towards him and seemed to demolish him. Now the floor started to shake and he fell on his flat butt. He couldn't get up, the floor kept shaking! Before he knew it, the walls crushed him between them…

Arms and legs hit her when she found Quatre within a nightmare. No matter what she tried, he just didn't seem to wake up. 'Wake up! Wake up Quatre!' Dorothy shook him as she desperately wanted to wake him up, 'Quatre!' For a moment she felt as if he would stay in there.

Then his eyes finally fluttered and finally he opened them. 'Wha…?'

Dorothy was to happy when she saw him awake that she hugged him, 'You're back!'

'Let go of me!' he muttered and pushed her away, off of him, 'stupid woman!'

With a grin she let go and walked over to the door, 'nice, you sound just like Wufei did five years ago. Nice.' A minute later she came back from the other room and threw something in his lap. 'It's the reason why I want to support you. But you have to accept me.' Then she left him alone and slammed the front door of the small cabin behind her. Probably would she be with the lake now… Quatre felt sorry for her, that he hurt her feelings, but he couldn't forgive himself. Not until he had found Trowa.

.o.0.o.

_Quatre my love, my endless love_

_By the time Ms. Catalonia will give you this letter, you will probably have found out that I have surpassed death. And that I even fooled you, my love. This little play, this show was necessary to say goodbye to you, I am afraid. _

_I can not even express of feel the sorrow you will feel after I am gone. You have grieved over my hurt and demolished body for five days. You stood by as my last breath left my body. Though my body is only shadows and dust, my love for you is invincible and still here. _

_Quatre my love, understand this please… I love you and it is my love for you that I have accepted this mission. I love you and it is my love for you that I want to protect you from harm. I love you and it is my love for you that I to guard you and make sure that no one will ever hurt you again. _

_The wars made our bonds and love, created our lives and loves, but eventually it ended. For some, it didn't end there. Some have to continue. Some will continue to harm our world and our loves. I can not – ever – let them harm you as you were harmed due to the wars. _

_For the mission I am attending is one I consider far too dangerous for you, or anyone of our friends. I only desire to protect you from harm, and allow you to lead on your family business. Spread the word of peace in outer space, within the colonies. You, Duo, Heero and Wufei have all been born within the colonies. I was born on earth and so I have connection with them._

_Besides this all, I continue to love you. Quatre, my first love. Quatre, my love. My endless love. I will love you now and in the hereafter. My love for you will never stop, never end, until the light of the stars die out… Quatre, my endless love_

_Yours truly,_

_Firenze Yeyeen_

.o.0.o.

Shocked he held the letter in his hands and gazed at the envelope. It was written at Dorothy's house, for it contained her seal. The red wax… he had broken the seal of red wax. Trowa knew! He knew all along that he would "die"! For love he had fooled Quatre. To protect him, to guard him to… to…

For LOVE!

What was love if love left you!

What was love if love abandoned you?

How dare he to speak of love?

To write about love and let him go!

Dorothy never left the cabin. She had just slammed the door and hid herself in the living room. For she knew Quatre would need someone at his side. In his rage and anger she heard how Quatre shredded the letter, and fell down crying on the bed. She heard how he sobbed and cried. Her heart bled for him and his love. Sadly she gave in into her own emotions and sobbed as she slid down the wall she was leaning against. To much love is deadly…

---

For a moment Firenze studied Wirrenth. She was a young woman, with a slender and tall body. She didn't even come close to the looks of her elder brother. Perhaps different parents? She was slender and beautiful for a young woman her age, if she belonged to the aristocracy, she would attend balls and state diners and fancy parties. But even with her neurological condition she wouldn't be able to. It would be too much for her. She would lock herself inside her own world and stay there until everything was calm again.

Wirrenth was surprised that Firenze was still in the garage. He gazed at the cars and technologies he found in there. Now she finally had time to study the new man, possibly the new second man of Rinox. He had mustard brown hair with a large bang in front of his face. He was quite tall, but not as tall as her elder brother. He didn't seemed to be as muscular either, but that didn't mean he would be fast, inside and outside the tuned cars. Wirrenth wondered what his past was, and why he ended up here. But how did one say hello? She was always denied due to her neurological condition. Wirrenth walked away, fighting inside, not knowing what to do, or how to take actions.

---

Roads were closed. Guards with walkie-talkies and fast tuned up cars were on the look out for the cops. It was already night, but the lights of the cars were so bright, that it almost seemed day. There was a deserted industrial site, not used for how many years? No one knew. But what they did know was that they could hold endless races.

The racing business, illegal street racing business that is, contained large amounts of money. Most were rich boys who wanted to show off with their tuned up cars. Others were deserted by society and this was their only income. Payments were done cash to prevent people from running and not paying their debts. Sometimes people would pay in cars or technologies. But it was a hard world as well. If someone couldn't pay, the car was taken in, destroyed or a life would be taken. Some had lost friends and family members, others had lost lives. Victory and grief were close, just like love and hatred.

But tonight, would be a night of victory!

Several gangs, also known as families or clans came together at the deserted industrial site.

'Gentlemen! Start your engines!' Immediately the two engines started to roar softly, it grew to a load roar that wouldn't end. When the woman gave them the signal, both drove off with high speed and shrieking tires! Flashy lights, tuned up cars and a deserted airstrip were needed for a wonderful street race.

Rinox didn't pay attention to the two cars. Their drivers were only having fun. It was a meaningless race. When he arrived with his gang, late as usual, all eyes were turned on his gang. They drove in a phalanx; Wirrenth drove right behind him, a bit to the right. She had become second hand now. Left from her drove timothy, but he wouldn't race tonight. He would take care of the cars. Firenze drove behind Timothy, a little bit to the left. He was a beginner in Rinox' eyes and had to deserve his position in the gang. Right of him, at the outer side of Wirrenth drove Terry, angry as ever. Wirrenth had taken in his place as second man. And he was pissed off due to that.

At last they arrived at the scene and parked their cars. Lamborghini Murcielago's were the strongest tuned up cars available, and Wirrenth would test the HOS-system. Rinox wanted to know if their opponents would find out, and how good she would be with the car. Wirrenth didn't know fear and would be a worthy opponent for the driver of the Dragon Gang, their rivals and her opponent tonight. She had seen him once and he was a terrifying pilot.

---

Firenze finally got the information he wanted from Intel. He thanked heaven and earth for this information, but more the person on the other end of the line.

_Autism comes from the Greek word Autos, which means self. It reflects on autistic people who are sometimes live within themselves. It's also means a variety of neurological conditions within the name Autism. It is also known as Pervasive Development Disorder. _

_The higher the level of intelligence, the better an autistic person can cope with it. Sometimes it comes together with ADD. Some can't reach anything in life, others can do more or do what they want. _

_Firenze, we've looked up the medical file of Wirrenth Prye: she is very intelligent and is able to see right through people who try to mislead her. Also, she is totally fearless. She doesn't know fear. The meaning and the feeling are both unknown to her. For example: when she was seven years old, she climbed all the way up an electricity mast. Her brother came after her and with the help of the fire brigade she was rescued. From hereon doctors found out she is an autistic person. Be careful, she will know if you fool her._

Firenze knew she gazed at him. A bit startled he didn't know what to do or how to react. 'First race here eh? Much depends on it. If you win, Rinox accepts you in the team. You may have a choice than… will you win this race? Just for me?' Was she in love or something?

---

'Because he loves you, he left you.' Dorothy entered the small bedroom of the cabin and waited for him to answer. When he didn't, she leaned back at the wall and went on with her solo conversation, 'President MacRaven found something out, something dangerous. It had something to do with Mobile Suits and an approaching war. And street racers, at least 2 gangs or clans, I believe. The nightfall clan is involved, that's for sure.' She said in such a soft tone of voice that Quatre had to do his best to hear her speak. 'Trowa, smart guy he is, found out…' Within her hands she held a white envelope and handed it to him, 'I didn't read it, for he sealed it with my seal.' The crest of the rose, pressed in red wax, was visible and sealed the envelope. It didn't appear as if it was opened. Tears fell from her face, 'He… He wanted to protect you so dearly he made up this plan himself. He felt that this mission was far to dangerous for you, since you were in the news so often. He didn't mean to fool you like this, or hurt you so bad. He did this because he still loves you.' She whispered to him, 'so convinced… so… he….' Suddenly she couldn't talk anymore, 'it is a suicide mission, and he knows… I sent him to death!'

---

No one payed attention to the phone ringing at the oak wooden desk in her office. No one payed attention to the sun setting in the distance, the red beams touched the roofs of the city for the last time today. Wufei snarled that Lady Une should answer the phone, but she ignored him, as she ignored the phone. It just rang and rang and rang. It was probably President MacRaven who wanted to know about the mission. There were only four people who officially knew about the mission: Lady Une, Dorothy Catalonia, Trowa Barton and the president himself. With pain in her heart Lady Une told them about the mission. It was hard to fool a Gundam pilot, especially one like Quatre.

Startled they stared somewhere in the office. Feelings of anger, despair and hurt flooded their minds. 'What can we do?' Duo finally asked.

'Nothing.' Lady Une whispered, 'He will die. President MacRaven said that if one of you will cross the line, you will be executed.'

Heero stood up, 'I am not a soldier for you, neither for the President. I am Heero Yuy, the Gundam pilot of Wing ZERO.' He walked away and left everyone in the room.

Wufei followed his example: 'I am not a soldier for you, neither for the President. I am Chang Wufei, the proud leader and heir of the Dragon Clan and the Gundam pilot of Nataku!' it was as if he wanted to say: defy me if you dare.

Duo stood up: 'I am not a Preventer, neither a soldier for the president. I am a scavenger, a sweeper and a junk dealer. I am Duo Maxwell, Shinigami! I will bring death and destruction with the Death Scythe!' All walked away and three other people were left in the office with Lady Une.

Zechs smiled, 'I am not going to stop them.'

'You've sent them all into death!' Noin said to her friend Une, 'How dare you?'

'It's their choice and their choice alone. Dorothy must have informed Quatre by now. It won't be hard to find them. Zechs… I need you to do a favor for me. The Gundams and tuned up cars will wait for you at the garage, 2 miles west from the city. Zechs, you know where it is…' she gave him a card for the coordinates, 'Take guns and ammunition with you. I will not see either of you for a long time.' Gundams? What the heck was going on here? All wondered…

---

TBC

R&R Please?


	6. Wishes in the night

**Name**: I believe

**Rate:** T, maybe later M

**Disclaimer**: If I did own GW or The Fast and the Furious, I'd be rich. But I don't/cries/

**

* * *

Chapter:-6- Wishes in the night**

* * *

Wirrenth smiled at him, 'you honestly think you are going to win?' With those words she got into the car and flipped open a laptop. It was connected to every system in the car: engine, cooling system, breaks, NOS-system, everything. The computer had only one purpose; to monitor the status of the car and wait until the driver would ignite the NOS-system.

When the laptop worked, she gave the screen a brief look: all the systems were a-okay and running.

The engine didn't belong to the car, inside the Lamborghini Murcielago a beautiful Royce Rolls engine for an Apache chopper purred like a kitten. The car hardly needed the NOS-system, it was just too powerful.

Firenze heard the car next to his own roaring loud; he hoped he could win from the fearless young woman. In stead of fear for his own he felt fear for someone else. For the first time in his life he felt that he had to pray…

'Dear God… If you exist, let my love be safe… Tell him I wait for him and that I can only hope that we will meet again in this life… amen…' he whispered to his Maker. Somewhat feeling safe, he started his own engine and let the engine roar loud and wild to make an impression. He felt like a looser, for he already knew he would loose.

The entire track belonged to the Prye's, it was a desolated track somewhere in the mountains near the town. Here, they could race and test as many engines and cars as they wanted. It once belonged to Mr. Prye, a formula 1 racer who got killed due to a crash on the track of Zandvoort in the Netherlands. His wife had died years ago, when Wirrenth was born. The beautiful estate a few kilometers to the south next to a small lake wasn't used since his death. Rinox took care of his little sister and moved to town, to race, to win. But he quickly discovered that she wasn't good at school. No matter what school he offered her, no matter what he did, she just didn't want to learn more. He took her into his garage and found out that she was a great driver. Since the first race she had won, two years ago, she was his best pilot. Fearless and beautiful, unaware of the things to come, aware of the things happened.

It was a 2.5 kilometer long track that had curves and straight parts. For years, it hadn't been used. Now, for the first time in 10 years, Wirrenth would drive here. She would live up to her father's memory.

Tonight Wirrenth would claim victory again.

Alana made her way to the centre of the road. In her hands she held a red handkerchief. Both opponents pushed in the gas paddle further to make the engines roar loud and wild, like lions. The deep roaring sound made its way to the ears of all the prospectors who held their breath. The new guy proved to be a race worth to watch it and worth to place bets. Holding the small handkerchief above her head, she let it go and slowly it fell to the ground.

It seemed to take years for the little red handkerchief to fall onto the asphalt; he hit his gas paddle and made his engine roar like a wild animal. With his eyes glued to the road Firenze waited and waited. Finally it hit the asphalt and both drivers took off, both cars left the start. Rinox was a little surprised and both angry: Firenze was faster than Wirrenth.

With less than a second before her he went flat out. Normally he would have paid attention to the beautiful surroundings, but he didn't. His eyes glued on the road he drove on. At almost 250 kilometers an hour he activated the NOS-system. Wirrenth lay behind him, but then she activated her NOS-system and passed him within seconds.

Firenze pushed the gas paddle in a little deeper, drifting on the curvy circuit. But no matter what he did, he couldn't catch up with her. He finally knew what his flaw was: he didn't inspect the track before he raced this race. Wirrenth drove her car to the edges of the racing court; this was her track, she knew with what kind wind of rain were to race, what to do, how to react. No matter what, she would finish. Next to her, he was just a beginner. Scolding at himself for this error, he followed her maneuvers and managed to catch up a little. When the finish came in sight, he was just a nose length behind her. He stopped his car; there was no attention for him. Wirrenth got all, he thought.

Finally Rinox left the group and came over to him, 'you're in. No one ever could catch up with me like that. You're a fast learner.' He slapped Firenze on the back and turned around to face his little sister.

'Firenze! The prospectors thought this was a race worth placing bets!' In her hands she held some money, 'This is your share.' She pushed some money in his hands, he could tell that he had quite some money in his hands, 'Thank you,' he muttered underneath his breath, ashamed of not being able to win from her. But Wirrenth took it that bad, 'No matter what, I asked Rinox to accept you in the group.'

Flabbergasted he turned to Rinox; 'She likes you!' He blinked at Firenze, 'you do remember what I told you, neh?' Firenze nodded, yes, he did remember. If he would break her heart, her elder brother would break his neck.

---

Wirrenth followed Firenze around practically everywhere. Almost the same age as he was, she would make a good and fine party for him. But his heart lay with the little blond Stargazer…

_Stargazer_

_A name he had given him when he had met him _

_Stargazer_

_When he first met the youngster, he thought he saw an angel. He thought he had died._

_The angel with the heavenly aquamarine blue eyes. With a milky skin, soft as satin _

_This angel had become his angel_

_His angel _

_His heart cried out for his angel_

_He wanted to feel his comforting arms around him, as the wings of hope carried him away with his angel to far exotic places_

_As the dark void around him spread out and covered him. The light of the stars faded_

_The light of his beloved stars_

_His angel died slowly, in pain and vain_

_He was without hope now_

_He had lost hope_

_Without his angel, life was meaningless_

_Never had he made a wish_

_Never did he prayer_

_And with that one wish in the night, he laid his angels' life in the hands of a human without fear. _

A sound woke him up from his thoughts, 'We're starting, be ready in five minutes.' Terry came to his room in the small house, where he lived since he was accepted by the Prye's. The small room held a bed, a chair and a closet for his clothes, nothing more. Firenze didn't need more, he had his palmtop from where he could send messages to HQ, whoever that may be. Somehow it felt strange, now that he was accepted inside this "family" he had to find out everything about them, even the criminal side, and then betray them all. It felt strange, like he infiltrated OZ and found a Lady Une who wasn't the Lady Une he knew. It felt wrong. But he had to continue, what else could he do? "Eh Rinox, I got to tell you, I've monitored your every move, I'm a Preventer"? Was he supposed to act like that? He was lost, for the first time in his live.

---

It was the soft snoring that kept her awake during the long trip. For the first time in days he had begun to trust her. His feelings came back to himself, he could feel the mood and the intentions of the people around him again. The empath was back "online" as she had put it sometimes. But no she couldn't place a little joke about it. Trowa's life was in jeopardy; for she knew the reason why this clan was target of a secret operation. Not because they drove hard and stole goods from truckers. Not because of that. It was because of their grandmother. But how do you tell that to someone?

For fifteen hours she had been on the road, Quatre had stared outside the window, wondering about where they would end up, what their destination would be. Dorothy knew how to drive a care, she was fast in traffic and never let anyone pass her, she would pass others on the road… on the road to where? All she knew was that the girl named Wirrenth was the key player. All she knew was that the key player herself maybe not even aware of the fact that she would be the key player at all.

All she knew about this mission was that if the elder brother would find out, Firenze would die. And from what she could tell, since the two other Preventers didn't return home safe, Firenze would die for sure. He would eventually betray himself or be betrayed. Dorothy cursed herself for being such an idiot to allow Trowa to enter the lions den unaware. Every minute of the day she scolded at herself and at night she cried herself asleep, only to wake up and face the day; and face Quatre in order to safe Trowa. This night was no other. She cried behind the wheel of the car and pulled over eventually. There, on a park-a-lot, she rested her head on the wheel and cried and cried and cried, until she couldn't cry no more. Until her tears were dried. Sniffing, she got out of the car and walked into the night. The light headlights of the car surrounded her, but within minutes she was alone in the darkness. There, she walked for a few hundred meters and sat in the grass near the road. Gazing up to the stars, she made a wish. A wish that she would be able to find Trowa unharmed and bring him back to Quatre alive.

---

In the darkness of a hangar a strange shuttle waited. The nose was split in two with a huge gap between them. The hull was round, with two gigantic engines in the back, topside lay two bulges. They contained space for life and weapons. The hull had enough storage for the strange weapon systems and the engines. This ship was designed for long space traveling, not for quick trips between Earth and the Colonies.

The weapon systems, environmental systems and the computer systems slumbered underneath the neotitanium roof. Only one system didn't slumbered; it was awake and checked every two minutes the surroundings. The ship waited in the dark...

* * *

TBC

R&R Please?


	7. Sword Breaker

**Name**: I believe

**Rate:** T, definitely T

Disclaimer: If I did own GW, Lost Universe or The Fast and the Furious, I'd be rich. But I don't! /cries/

A/N: YES! I'm rid of my darn writersblock when it came to this story! /does silly embarrassing victory dance/ For Sword Breaker go to find the anime Lost Universe. It's a magnificent spaceship. The Sword Breaker is merely derived from it, it gives you an idea about how the ship looks.

A/N2: if you really wish to know more about autism and other mental disorders, go read Amy Hirosaki's story Asylum, found here at Fanfiction. She's a psychology student who wishes to give you a clearer view on these people.

**Chapter**:-7- Sword Breaker

Quietly she sat against the wall, hugging her shoulders, shutting everything out. Firenze stood next to her. He had forgotten about her autism disorder. She just couldn't handle the change. Not now. Perhaps he had brought it too fast, or not in her safe environment. But there was no time for that now.

'Trowa, you say?' she whispered soft, her voice broken, 'Trowa Barton?'

'Trowa Barton…' he repeated the name that wasn't his own as well, 'shall we go for a spin?' holding out his hand he was glad she took it and hopped into the Lambourghini, her sobs turning into a faint smile as he quickly pushed the car to it's limits.

'You're a preventer, right?' Wirrenth never looked at him, only to the outside world that rushed past them faster and faster the more Trowa pressed the car to it's limits.

'Yes. I am. I am sorry that I lied to you.'

'It's okay. Everybody seems to lie nowadays. Even brother. He says he likes you, yet he intents to kill you.'

'Why hasn't he killed me yet?'

'Because I like you too much. The sudden change… would… hurt me too much. Can't cope with it.'

'Oh.' Pulling over suddenly both kissed the dashboard as their noses touched it, 'ouch… hihi.'

'hihi?' Trowa smiled when she smiled, 'I like you too. Yet I have a love at home.'

'Typical. Who would date an autistic girl?'

Trowa remained silent, watching the city from the top of the hill, until he spoke again, 'your brother is capable of hurting a lot of people.'

'you don't have to address me as if I am crazy.'

'sorry.'

'I know he will. But what can I do?'

'show me where the Sword Breaker is.'

At last Wirrenth gazed at him, 'brother will kill me for that. If he won't, his friends will.'

'Do they allow another war to be started?'

'I guess so.'

'Do you allow it?'

'What can I do? I'm just a girl.'

'Ah… but that is what Relena once said, you know.' Trying psychological warfare in an attempt of getting information out of her, Trowa finally succeeded, 'and she was all alone. Like you.'

'oh. But… I don't know.' Came her weak reply, almost convinced that she should help Trowa in stead of turning him to her brother.

'Brother will know the change in your behavior. He will suspect you too.'

Lowering her eyelids she thought things over for a second, 'my world will change. Will it be safe?'

'the preventers need a heck of a mechanic. Someone like you, who gives herself entirely to cars and motorcycles.'

'are you trying to bribe me?'

'you can call it that.'

'is that world safe?'

'You think that far ahead? Yes… it is safe. A life of your own, without your brother, for cars and motorcycles and even choppers. With your passion… it would be a total waist to let you vanish from this world.'

'just my passion for things?'

'and a life of your own. You have my promise on that one.'

'hmm… I… I'll do.'

'good. Now, shall we play a difficult but dangerous game, something like driving a car at high speed?' Trowa begun explaining the rules of the game and the world she would enter, hoping she would comply and react as he wished. Yes, he was using her, right now for her own good as well.

--

Early in the morning Wirrenth pulled over at a hidden place somewhere in the forest outside the town. Quietly she moved towards a pile of rocks; bewildered Trowa wondered what it could possible mean.

'hidden scanner?'

She nodded and sung something he could barely hear. The ground disappeared, sliding apart revealing some sort of a door that would probably lead to some underground place.

'Be quiet, I don't know whether my brother is here or not.' She whispered softly as she stepped into the car again, followed by Trowa, and drove into the door, disappearing rapidly underground.

'an underground base?'

'Yes. An old OZ hangar. OZ quit using these hangars for air battle ships as soon as the MS became popular. That much I know. Air battleships were supposed to backup the MS, but the MS were so powerful that nobody used them anymore.'

'Such a rumor I have heard once, but it was discarded as a rumor.'

'It isn't a rumor.' Driving down slope the car suddenly came to a halt, it's headlights shining onto the shiny white hull of a large air and space battle ship.

'It's called the sword-breaker. Probably the first with a ZERO-system, but ZERO-system was discarded quickly as engineers found out that it did more harm than good.'

'Indeed. My friends have been hurt with this, and I suffered from it as well.' Trowa told her, 'a Sword-Breaker you say? It's a beauty.'

'Brother can't fly it. He is afraid of the ZERO-system. Are you afraid of it?'

'A little. It reminds me of the Heavy Arms, my Gundam.'

'You speak of it as your love. Do you love it?'

'Some sort of love, yes.'

'Want to see the inside of it?' She got out of the car and walked to the Sword-Breaker, showing him the insides of the magnificent air and space battleship, including weaponry systems and ZERO-system.

A few hours later they left the site, only tire marks told others about their visit. 'I'm calling headquarters, tonight we will arrest your brother.'

--

'Can we go now?' it sounded more angry than Quatre meant. Dorothy had been emotionless for a couple of hours, staring at the stars and just whispering soft to herself.

'yes.' With Dorothy back to her normal self – a rather smug expression was now plastered on her face – 'we go.' They left to drive once more to wherever ending.

Quatre, biting back a little, came to the silent understanding that he wasn't the only one who wanted Trowa back. He had been selfish and hateful, disgusted to everyone.

'I'm sorry for my behavior.' He didn't dare to look at her, 'I'm so sorry.'

'Quatre. We were all in an emotion state of numbness and pain. Just forget it, okay? Now, we'd better kick some ass for Trowa's sake!'

'Yeah! But… who's ass to kick?'

'hmm… do you remember the old OZ bases, with the air and space battleships to backup the MS? These ships were never used because of the sheer power and impression of the MS itself. I know where to find those. And I know where to find Trowa.'

'Dorothy, you're the best!'

--

'new message from Trowa! We need over 200 men for an intervention and capturing of Sword Breakers all over the world!' Duo sprinted down the stairs into his living room where Heero and Wufei were residing at the moment, 'it's about containing 20 Sword Breakers and arresting 10 factions.'

'Than we go for it. Overrule every current assignment, we need everyone on the job, now.' Wufei grinned with satisfaction as he started his computer and awaited for the information to show up as soon as he had logged onto the intranet of the Preventers.

'Sword Breakers? Those were rumors…' Heero whispered softly, he would have loved to use one of those during the wars, 'in that case, we'd better pack the latest weaponry and gear to prevent another war.'

'Message from Une. We are supposed to concentrate on the site here, tonight we invade both the hangar as the garage. Keep it silent. We are allowed to use all necessary force excluding nuclear power.' Wufei smiled, 'guns and swords are allowed.'

'Great! Major ass kicking time!' Duo cheered, 'finally, some action around here!'

'don't get to crazy, we haven't got that much time, for it's already late afternoon and we're supposed to charge at six in the evening. That leaves us one and a half hour window before we can go. Better get some more weaponry and see who our new subordinates are.' Stated Heero wisely as ever whilst he longed for some good old action as well.

--

Continued in chapter 8


	8. Lock and load

**Name**: I believe

**Rate:** T, definitely T

Disclaimer: If I did own GW, Lost Universe or The Fast and the Furious, I'd be rich. But I don't! /cries/

**Chapter**:-8- Lock and load

'Lock and load.' Heero ordered the team of over 20 men and women, armed to the teeth with the latest Preventer Weaponry, to do so. A wave of guns being locked and loaded crushed upon him. Behind him stood Duo and Wufei, awaiting orders from their friend, 'we go in, take everybody down and get the Sword Breaker. It will be destroyed on the site. If anyone has problems with blood and gore and death, tell me now and leave.'

Nobody answered, all nodded in unison, in understanding.

'very well. we go in at 1800 hours. Team one will be assigned to Mr. Maxwell. Team two will be assigned to Mr. Chang. Team three will come with me.' The group split up in three different groups and everybody took their leave, Duo by chopper, Wufei by car and motorcycle and Heero by chopper, leaving for the site.

It was a well coordinated full scale attack, and at 1800 hours Greenwich Time everyone would charge at once, taking down over 20 sites and 10 factions who wanted to destroy the fragile world peace by using discarded air and space battleships.

Heero's chopper was the only one descending to the pick up Dorothy and Quatre, who were awaiting them two hundred meters from the hidden Sword Breaker hangar. The two would be in immediate danger, as Heero had explained them. A bomb squad accompanied him to demolish the Sword Breaker with a massive explosion, probably destroying the entire landscape and everything with it. Already farmers with their lifestock and housing and campers were evacuated from the site as nobody clearly knew or remembered how big those hangars really were.

'It's good to see you two.' Heero embraced them both, stoic as ever when it came to a mission, 'ready for the fight?'

'we are. We saw nobody enter nor leave, so my best guess is that the site is remote.' (Dorothy and Quatre don't know about Trowa and Wirrenth's visit to the place, they missed each other)

'nothing on the infrared monitor sir.'

'nothing on the scanners too sir. The site is indeed remote.' Came back from navigation before Heero could ask.

'Very well. we go in by force and demolish everything that needs to be demolished.'

--

Duo flew with two choppers to the garage where the terrorists were holding up.

'Message from Trowa.' The copilot came through, 'he is safe with Wirrenth in another part of town, residing momentarily at the Chan Li temple in China town.'

'Good, he'd better not show himself here.' Duo grinned, 'come on, let them make their exit!' the cheery pilot smirked, 'and they leave with a bang…'

Firing away several RPSG's (rocket propelled smoke and tear gas grenades) from the chopper the garage itself was suddenly embedded in smoke and tear gas. People rushed outside, as the second chopper landed at the field nearby and dozens of men jumped out, firing at the people escaping the garage. Those who fought back were killed in a quick and uneven firefight, those who surrendered themselves were taken custody and shipped to an unknown location.

'We have them all sir.' came back eventually, 'two dead, seven in custody.'

'Good. Ship them away.' Came Duo's reply.

--

Proud Wufei gazed over the mob he had arrested. Several terrorists were at the house of the Prye-family and now they were all taken in custody and ready to be shipped away. At the sight of people entering through shattering windows and breaking doors they all surrendered, unaware of the force outside. Not even one of them tried to escape using their highly upgraded cars!

Wufei would have loved to battle a few of them, but if it could be done the easy way, it would be done the easy way. Besides, it would save in the expense of the mission.

'Heero to all units, site destroyed.'

Far away from the city a huge flash of fire and a sound wave of the explosion destroyed over five acres of forest and land, destroying a hangar and a Sword Breaker with it.

--

Quietly everybody stood near the choppers, the sun touching the horizon as she awakened the world.

'I'm sorry. I should have informed you all.' Trowa silently apologized to his friends and family, embracing each and everyone in a huge bear hug.

'You should have done so indeed. At least you're okay.' Both Quatre and Trowa shared a passionate kiss, 'I still love you, silly silent pilot of mine.'

'Not to interrupt your quarrels loverboys, but ehm… this little girly of yours, who is she?' Trowa answered Duo's question by introducing Wirrenth.

'Thanks for watching over him.' Quatre smiled at her and held her hands, 'thanks.'

'You know, I believed I could return to you, eventually. It worked, I guess.' Trowa embraced his Quatre, 'I still love you, desert prince.'

'And I still love you, my clown.'

--

End


End file.
